The Sight of Cape Coalwood
From a distance, the girls watched over the boys as they claim an open space as Cape Coalwood, with a custom flag stand proud. Reia: Seems like Homer and his friends are holding up well. Kiva: Yeah, they are. Reia: Teamwork is important to one's heart. Either friends or family. Or maybe both. Kiva: Gosh.. Skipper and I work together before. Reia: Oh, really? Kiva: Yeah. We helped Ducky out a few times, and we even stopped a giant snake. Reia: An Anaconda? Kiva: Well, it's more like a Boa. Reia: I see.. How did that turned out? Kiva: Well, he attacked the zoo twice. Reia: Twice? How come? Kiva: I think it has to do with his animal instinct. Reia: Huh... Don't be like him. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Suddenly, Kiva's stomach started growling, which spooked Reia a little. Reia: What was that? A bear? Kiva: No, I am getting hungry again. Reia: Hmm... What are you in the mood for today? Kiva: Maybe some chicken? Reia: How about some KFC then? Kiva: Sure. - A few minutes later, the two ordered some food from KFC and decided to talk things over. Reia: To be honest, Skipper...isn't the only one you can trust. Kiva: Really? I thought I can trust Kowalski, Private and Rico too. Reia: Well, you can. But, there are so many heroes out there, besides the Central Park Zoo. Kiva: Example? Reia: ...Like the Autobots. Kiva: Autobots? Reia: Let's just say, they are from a dying world, besides my own. Kiva: Gosh... Let me guess. A few survived? Reia: A handful, on both sides. Kiva: Both sides? Reia: Very few on the Autobots' side. They're the good guys. However, the rest of the handful on the Decepticons' side. They're the bad guys. Kiva: Oh... Okay, I understand. I think I could be on the Autobots' side, because well...they can use a helping hand. Reia: That maybe true, but very few people ever get a chance to see them in person. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: If you need help finding them, don't hesitate to ask me. Kiva: Okay, I'll let you know. Reia: Oh! Sorry. I should've warn you.. Kiva: Warn me? Reia: There's no guarantee that you can return to the zoo once the decision is made upon your heart. Kiva: I know there's a lot on my mind, Reia, but why? - With a sigh, Reia answered in the honest way possible. Reia: ...Freedom. Kiva: Freedom from what? Reia: Fear. Kiva: Gosh... I need to be free from fear. Is that what you are saying? Reia: Yes. It won't be easy. Kiva: I know. Especially depression. Reia: ...Try to be happy about your yourself. You have a bright future ahead of you. Kiva: Yeah. I'll do my best. Reia: Good. That chicken's getting cold. Kiva: Oh! Thanks for the reminder. - Kiva enjoying her crispy chicken as Reia smiled at her. A few hours later, the two returned to their hotel room. Kiva: Hey. I like to know some of your training days. Reia: You sure you want to know? Kiva: Category:Scenes - Specials